Flower of Hell
by Rukiyo
Summary: It's exactly as people say. He's a flower of hell. Byakuran x OC//100OC Warning: RAPE


Honestly... I have no clue where the heck this idea came from. I've been listening to Naraku no Hana too much LOL. That's probably why. I don't know why I chose Byakuran, but meh, it came out okay... Not exactly what I'd call excellent... It's like so-so... Hah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! but I do own Ryoshi Ayato-kun!~~**_

* * *

_**

**_A flower of hell..._**

_Heh, funny name. It suits him at times doesn't it... Honestly, he seems like the type to portray that image. Well, that goes for someone who doesn't know him well... I don't suppose you'd say I do either. I don't really care, now do it. He's a calm guy when you're on his good side, but get on his bad side and it's over for you. Then again, at times, even his good side IS his bad side. Have I fallen in love with him? I can't really say, though I'll leave it up to your imagination for now._

_..._

_.._

_Who am i? Well I'm just a simple person. I don't really give things much thought, though if it concerns me, I may care or may not. Like I said, it depends. I don't dislike a lot of things, though I don't like a lot of things either. Many things fall under the 'tolerate' category. Hah, I sound like the Vongola's Thunder guardian. That child, he keeps repeating to himself... I could care less._

_Though that person, Lambo was it? is still a child, though unlike HIM, he's not. Who might I be talking about? Well, Byakuran._

_Why? Well, I'm not sure. More like, this is probably a thing I give serious thought every now a then until the end of my life..._

_I'm being quite vague right now, are I? Well, I guess it's just because it's the way I am._

--

"Aya-chan!" A 12 year old Byakuran called grinning.

"Please stop calling me that, my name's Ayato. AyaTO," Ayato said frowning.

"Nah, I prefer Aya-chan!~"

"... What do you want?"

"Ah, you sound so cold...," Byakuran said, feigning tears. Ayato's eye twitched.

"Well?"

"... I forgot.."

"..."

"..."

"Idiot."

------

"Aya-chan, did you get a haircut?" A 15 year old Byakuran asked. Ayato blinked.

"Oh, yeah," He replied, running a hand through his short, raven hair.

"Why'd you cut it?? You looked so much cuter when it was longer!"

"... You disgust me."

"Aya-chan is still so cold!!"

-------

"What do you want?" Ayato asked in a cold tone.

"Oh, you probably know why," A girl with black hair said with a grin, holding up a camera. Ayato glared at her and she gestured over again to the camera.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" He grumbled as the girl clung to his arm.

"Because, we were meant to be."

"I'd have to disagree."

"You don't have a say in this."

"Neither do you," Another voice said from behind them. Ayato whipped his head around at the familiar voice.

"O-oi!" He sputtered.

There stood a 16 year old Byakuran holding the camera the girl use to have possession over. Beside him stood Irie Shouichi, a good friend of the man. The girl looked a little scared at Byakuran's intimidating glare. Wait.. glare!? Since when did _that_ man GLARE????

The girl that was once clinging onto Ayato was now running as fast as her legs would take her, far away from the other 3. Ayato blinked and shifted uneasily, staring at his acquaintance. Byakuran turned to look at the camera with distaste. He frowned and then turned to look at Ayato.

"Aya-chaan!" Byakuran whined, his demeanor taking an 180 degree turn. Ayato blinked. "If you needed help, you should've asked!!!"

Ayato blinked repeatedly, unsure of the entire situation. He was suddenly pulled into a hug. Ayato looked at Shouichi for some sort of answer, but he looked almost as confused at Ayato himself.

"A-ano... Byakuran?" Ayato asked in an unsure tone. The man holding him shifted a little.

"We should find that girl and blackmail her instead," Byakuran muttered. Ayato felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Um... I guess I should say thanks,"Ayato said. He sighed and then smile. "Yeah... I guess I should. Thanks, Byakuran-san." He then returned the embrace back at him, he felt the man stiffen but then hug him tighter. "Y-you choking me!!!"

"Aya-chaaaaaan!!~~"

--

"I don't even know why I agreed to join," Ayato sighed as he carried a clipboard with a few papers clipped to it. He was currently in his mid-twenties and officially part of Millefiore.

...

Blame Byakuran.

Ayato frowned as he turned the corner and entered a room to put the files away, though what surprised him was a familiar young face.

"Ah! Ryoshi-san!" A boy that Ayato recognized to be was Leonardo Lippi.

"Oh, hello Lippi-san," Ayato said. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine," Leonardo([Greco] Mukuro) said smiling. "How about you?"

"Same," Ayato replied with a smile. He walked past Leonardo **(Honestly, I think it'd make more sense to type that name than Mukuro, though Mukuro IS possessing Greco and pretending to be Leonardo... But OMFG 3 different names T-T)** to put away his files. "Let's see..." He mumbled a few things while putting them away.

"A-ano Ryoshi-san," Leonardo squeaked. Ayato blinked.

"Yes? WHOA!" Ayato's eyes widened as he was slammed into a cabinet. His eyes shot to look at who was pushing up against him and onto the cabinet. "L-Lippi-s-san?"

Leonardo smirked at Ayato._ Not so innocent anymore, much?_ Was the first thing Ayato thought.

"Ryoshi-san..." Hands were pressed up against his chest and were trailing south. "You know... I've been watching you... And I-"

"Will have nothing to do with him!" A loud angry voice growled. Ayato's head turned so fast, you would've thought it was going to snap off.

"B-Byakuran-san!" Leonardo squeaked in surprise.

_Back to the innocent facade?_ Ayato thought as he let out a soft sigh of relief that he wasn't going to get raped by his co-worker.

"Leave. Now," This boss's voice was dripping with acid. Ayato looked at his childhood friend frightened. His legs gave out when Leonardo bolted out of the room. The man must've done something else because the dark atmosphere grew worst after he left. "What the hell was that about!?"

"B-Byakuran?" Ayato asked. He recieved a cold glance in response. "W-what're you doing here?"

"Did I interrupt it? Did you want to fuck him?"

"N-no! Nothing of the sort!" What happened to the cheerful, oblivious guy he knew!?

"You sounded like you wanted to," Byakuran replied darkly. Ayato frantically shook his head. He recieved a frown. "Is there some you _do_ want to screw?"

"W-what!?" Ayato screeched. Byakuran looked down at his friend, still frowning.

"Anyone?"

"N-no!"

"What's with that stutter?"

Ayato paused. Why _was_ he stuttering? Was he scared of his friend now? Byakuran's frown deepened when he didn't get a response. He wasn't in a good mood and the lack of responses was making it worst, soon enough, he'll snap.

"I-it's just that... You're scary." Too late.

"Scary, huh?" A grim look was on Byakuran's face. Ayato shrieked when he was roughly grabbed by his wrist and slammed into the cabinets once again. "I'm scary..." Ayato had a terrified look on his face and he found his hands bound behind him.

"W-what are you doing!?"

"Show you how scary I can get."

Ayato struggled as his clothes started to come off one by one.

"S-stop it! This joke, it's not funny!"

"You think it's a joke?" A dark chuckle. "I'll prove you so wrong..."

Once Ayato was completely exposed, Byakuran bit Ayato's neck. Ayato whimpered as a pair of hands trailed south and groped him in private areas. A pair of lips crashed down upon his and he could do nothing to resist. His legs bucked and he fell right down on his bottom once again.

"S-stop this!!"

"I..." Byakuran trailed down and then dropped down and roughly kissed his friend once again. Ayato's eyes widened as he felt a wet tongue skid across his lip, trying to force its way inside. Ayato tore away from the kiss, but was stiffened as his member was grabbed roughly. He cried out as a quick pace was set and Byakuran took the chance to kiss Ayato once again and slip his tongue in.

"Mmph!" Was Ayato muffled cries. He had many failed attempts of struggling and escaping. He tore away from the kiss once again. Ayato was relieved when the forceful kissing stopped, but cried out when his neck and shoulders were attacked by bites. Ayato's eyes widened as he felt himself constrict and came onto the man's hand. "P-please..."

"Please what?" Was whispered into his ear as Byakuran's tongue trailed along the rim of his ear.

"Please... STOP!" Ayato screamed as he kicked Byakuran in the abdome and managed to get him off of him. Ayato had a scared expression his face when Byakuran sat and sent him a horrorfying look. If looks could kill... He'd be dead by then.

"I was trying to make this easier on you... But I don't think I should anymore..." Byakuran said coldly. Ayato shuddered and started struggling again as he was grabbed and flipped onto his stomach. "Forget all the preparation and just plunge into you..."

Ayato let out painful screams as he was entered with one fluid thrust. No lubricant or preparation. Just as he man had said. Without any moments notice, he was frantically thrusted into. Ayato hollered in pain and pulled at the binds that kept his arms behind his back.

"AAah!!" Ayato let out a moan as total euphoria was sent throughout his prostate was viciously thrusted at.

"Heh..." Shallow breathing could be heard above him. "There it is."

"W-why?" Ayato managed to choke out between cries.

"Because..." Ayato threw his head back and came. "You're mine."

--

_The more I think about it... He is like a flower of hell... But other times..._

--

_**12 years ago...**_

"Aya-chan! You look so cute in that outfit!"

_**10 years ago...**_

"Aya-chan!~~~ You're my best friend!!"

_**9 years ago...**_

"I love you!~ You're just too cute!"

---

Ayato lay on the couch in his boss's office, curled up and covered in a blanket. Byakuran stood and stared out the window solemnly.

"Aya-chan..." Ayato didn't move as Byakuran walked over and sat beside the couch.

"You're just as they say..."

"As they say?" Byakuran asked, smirking. Ayato raised his head and sat up.

"You're a flower of hell."


End file.
